


His Colors

by Sinna



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim reflects on the colors that have characterized his relationship with Kon over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Colors

Our first meeting was green.

Green like the ring on my clenched fist.

You had that stupid haircut.

I told you that you looked like an idiot.

I never told you I missed it

When you cut it.

 

The years after that were gold.

Gold like the highlights in Cissie’s hair.

You were always laughing.

I hid my smile behind a mask.

We were both so young

And so confident.

 

Then, the days were black.

Black like the sky on that long ride home.

A chasm gaping between us.

Both of us too stubborn.

You shouldn’t have been surprised

When I left.

 

After that we were yellow.

Yellow like the sun we watched

Setting from the rooftop.

The golden days of the past were gone,

But we found a way to make everything okay

Because we were together.

 

The end was red.

Red like the blood staining my hands

As I collapsed on your lifeless body.

Your skin, which always felt like sunshine,

Was ice cold and I stayed there

For a long time.

 

Sometimes I think I see you.

Not green, or gold, or black,

Or yellow, or even red.

Blue was always your color.

Blue, like those piercing eyes

That still haunt my dreams.


End file.
